


Sweet Like Honey

by WrathoftheStag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beekeeper Bitty, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Flirting, Lots of blushing and grinning, M/M, Shy Jack, falcs jack, farmers market, flirting and chirping, low key wingman, meet cute, with a graphic, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Providence newbie, Jack Zimmermann, visits the local farmer's market and meets beekeeper, Eric Bittle.  He finds out his trip will yield more than just honey.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 71
Kudos: 435





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the [Bitty’s Valentine event](https://bittysvalentines.tumblr.com/), actualkon made a [lovely graphic](https://bittysvalentines.tumblr.com/post/190836473363/from-transzimmermann-to-wrathofthestag-au) for me. Isn’t it cute? Inspired by their gift and description ("AU where Jack’s new to PVD and his teammate Snowy recommends a certain farmers market for natural sweets and he meets beekeeper Bitty and they fall in love.") I made this ficlet.

Jack's tote bag was filled to the brim: cucumbers, mushrooms, steaks, cheese, and apples. He was glad he took Snowy's advice and came down to the farmers’ market. Being new in town, Jack appreciated all the insider tips his teammates were giving him.

"Don't leave without seeing the honey guy. Seriously, his honey-dipped donuts are killer," Snowy had said. "Just don't!"

Jack was ready to go home, the crowd was starting to get to him, but then he passed by a booth named Sweet Like Honey. He figured he was right there, may as well.

Jack approached the man working at the booth who had his back to Jack.

"Are you, um, honey donut guy?"

He turned around and Jack was greeted by a sweet face, bright eyes, and an infectious grin.

"How did you get your hands on my birth certificate?"

"Euh," Jack said taken aback.

The guy smiled broadly. "I’m just kidding! Yes, that be me. Only, I'm sorry to tell you, handsome, you’re way late for the donuts."

"Oh," Jack said suddenly tongue-tied.

"But, I have plenty of other stuff. Here, try this."

He offered Jack a platter that had crackers with a bit of blue cheese and a drizzle of honey. 

Jack picked one up and popped it in his mouth. The crisp cracker was the perfect bed for the salty, briny blue cheese which contrasted wonderfully with the silky sweet, fragrant honey. It was so good, he honest-to-god moaned. The guy smirked.

“Nice, right?”

"God, what kind of honey is this?"

"That would be the mimosa. I also made the crackers, but the cheese is from my buddies at Nursedexter's Cheese and Seafood—a few booths down."

Jack’s eyes lit up. "I just got their cheddar cheese."

"You did? Well, there you go!"

Jack smiled as he helped himself to another cracker. "I liked your pun, by the way."

"My pun?” 

"Yeah, the ‘that _bee_ me.’"

The guy frowned for a moment, his expression searching, then he laughed. "Lord, I didn't even mean to do that."

They both laughed, and Jack found he liked that man’s laughter—a lot—and was already figuring out what he could do to hear it again.

"I haven't seen you around before. Is this your first time here?" he asked, gaze shifting to a woman approaching the booth then quickly back to Jack.

"Yeah, I've never been here before. I just moved here for, um, work."

“Really? Well, Boston.com called us, ‘the heart of Providence’s culinary pulse,’” he said, eyes smiling. “You know, for whatever that's worth.”

The woman took a bottle of lotion and handed it to the man.

"Excuse me for a sec, hon," he said to Jack who felt his ears turn red at the endearment.

"Eric,” she said. “I cannot get enough of this body milk! It smells amazing!" 

"And I cannot get enough of you saying that," he said with a wink and looked at Jack. "Honey sandalwood body milk. A best-seller." 

He put it in a small paper bag and swiped her credit card on his phone’s card reader. Jack, meanwhile, glanced at the other items Eric had for sale. Beeswax, bee pollen, royal jelly, soaps, lotions, lip balms, and of course, the different varieties of his honey: clover, sunflower, orange blossom, mimosa. Everything neatly displayed with handwritten signage in a looping, friendly cursive.

"All set. Thanks, Caitlin."

He waved at her as she walked away.

“Sorry about that,” Eric said. “Caitlin and her husband, Chris, run San Jose Breads. Make sure you visit them if you haven’t yet.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Jack said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to monopolize your time.”

“Not at all,” Eric said with a soft smile. “I love getting handsome visitors.”

“Haha. Thanks.” Jack said feeling a blush come across his face. However, that little bit of praise gave Jack courage. “Well, I love visiting handsome beekeepers.”

Eric grinned. “Goodness, someone’s laying it on thick.”

“Hey, you started it,” Jack chirped. “So have you been beekeeping long? I’m assuming this is all from your bees, right?”

“Yeah, about five years now. I love it. I learned about beekeeping when I was a kid, back in Georgia.”

“Georgia? How’d you end up here?”

“Long story! Anyway, my MooMaw taught me everything I know. Back then, I didn’t think I’d ever want to follow in her footsteps, but never say never, right?”

Jack smiled shyly. “I know what that’s like—following in someone’s footsteps.”

“How so?” 

Jack shrugged. “I was always expected to follow in my dad’s footsteps. And for a while, I wanted to, then I didn’t, and now I guess I am… but it’s all good, really. I’m happy.”

Eric nodded and leaned in a little closer.

“Did you know that a queen can lay up to 1,500 eggs each day during her lifetime? They usually live three to four years, but anyway, imagine being in charge of that many eggs, that many lives? All those bees lookin’ up to her, and she just wants what’s best for the hive, you know? Sometimes, our kin just knows best, even if it takes us a while to catch up.”

Jack smiled, a tiny thing. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

The two studied one another briefly. Jack looked at Eric’s large expressive eyes with their long dark lashes, his gaze swept across his soft lips and he found himself wondering if they were as supple as they appeared.

“So, mister. What can I get you? Lots of choices to be had, but I promise you, everything is good.”

“In that case, can I get a jar of the mimosa honey, a lip balm, some of the crackers, and a bar of the sandalwood honey soap?’

“You most certainly may,” Eric said quickly putting everything in a Sweet Like Honey tote bag. “The tote’s on me. Consider it a welcome to Providence gift.”

Eric paused and smiled warmly at Jack, then continued putting the items in the bag. 

Jack was fairly certain that Eric was flirting with him… or at least he thought he was. Was he? Jack kicked himself and wished he were better at this. Dating was the worst, and even more so when he liked someone but couldn’t tell if they liked him in return.

“My coworker recommended your booth,” Jack finally said. “He was gushing about the honey donuts. I guess he comes here a lot? I’m glad he did.”

“Aw, I’ll have to thank him! Who’s your coworker?”

“Snowy--uh, Dustin. Dustin Snow?”

Eric paused as his eyes grew wide. “Wait. Are you... Jack?”

“Yes?”

It was then Eric’s turn to blush.

“For heaven’s sake.”

“What is it?” Jack felt his stomach drop, though he had no idea why.

“That boy.” Eric sighed then looked at Jack again, the blush still blooming across his cheeks and a smile crept back in. “For weeks now he’s been telling me about his friend from work, and how we should meet, and that we would be perfect for each other.”

Jack frowned as it dawned on him that Eric was probably ready to start seeing someone. Someone on the team, maybe?

“Uh…. who?”

Eric looked at Jack completely perplexed then laughed. “You, silly!”

“Me? Oh.”

Eric shook his head and chuckled.

“I kept saying no thanks because I hate being set up—it never works out, you know?” He smiled at Jack once again, and Jack felt bumblebees in his stomach. “But I think in this case, I was wrong.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

They exchanged a goofy smile and then both looked away at the same time. 

“I’ll be closing in an hour,” Eric said. “Would you like to go get some coffee with me when I’m done?”

“I’d like that a lot.” 

Eric put his hand on top of Jack’s, gave it a quick squeeze, then quickly pulled it away. 

“Great.” He gave Jack a Sweet Like Honey business card. “Here’s my number. Text me.”

Jack nodded, took his tote bag and carefully put Eric’s business card inside it.

“I’ll text you.”

“I’ll _bee_ waiting,” Eric said with an enormous smile.

Jack grinned and walked away. He had an hour to go home, put his stuff away, and get ready for his date. (Date? Wow!) And he had to make sure to call Snowy and thank him for setting it all in motion. 

Eric really was sweet like honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me was like, "Did I make Jack too dweeby and oblivious?" Then I remembered his classic "Oh." from canon. No, I did not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the beekeeper—from Snowy's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on these [comments](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/283450378), a look at how Snowy got the whole ball rolling. :)

“Depending on the temperature and the density of the honey, ’cause all of that matters, it usually takes me about four minutes a frame to extract the honey.”

Dustin took another cracker.

“Is that right?”

“Uh-huh, but new combs will break if it’s too warm out, so you have to be extra careful with those. The extractor can do all sorts of damage.”

Sometimes Eric went off on an apiary tangent, but Dustin didn’t mind. After coming to Sweet Like Honey for months, he got to know the introvertedly extroverted owner, Eric, and he knew that he just really loved bees. He was a sweet guy with a lot of heart.

“Snowy, just tell me to stop already if you have to get going. Otherwise, I’ll keep you here all afternoon,” Eric said with a blushy grin.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s super interesting,” Dustin said.

A couple walked up to Eric’s booth and looked at some of the honey. They perused the rest of the items for a few moments, their hands intertwined. Dustin saw how Eric watched them as the man leaned over to the woman and kissed her behind her ear. Eric’s expression was almost wistful.

“How much is your hand lotion?” the man asked.

“$8.00.”

She smiled as he bought two of them and promptly handed them to her. “Here, you’re always saying how dry your hands feel. Keep one in your car, too.”

Eric smiled and waved goodbye.

“That was so sweet. Look at him looking out for her with so much love in his eyes,” Eric said.

“I’m sure your SO looks out for you, too,” Dustin said, mindful of any pronoun usage.

Eric sighed. “The only SO in my life is _so_ lonely.” He then frowned and looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry, that was way too much information. You don’t need to know that I’m single and lonely.” Eric then covered his face with his hands. “I just did it again!”

Dustin laughed. “No, it’s fine. Dating’s the worst, isn’t it?”

“It is! The last date I went on was with a rugby player who got so drunk, he ended up barfing on my shoes.”

“Jesus,” Dustin said.

“Right? They were brand new checkered Vans, too. And then, if I see someone I may actually like and start talking to them, either one of two things will happen.”

Dustin raised his brows in expectation.

“Either I’ll flirt nonstop, like a ding-dong, I can’t help it or I’ll start talking to them and then realize there’s no instant connection—no nothing, and immediately shut down.”

“What happens if you flirt and they don’t flirt back?”

“Instantaneous death and mortification.”

Dustin grinned.

“Anyway,” Eric continued, “you’re lucky you already have your special person. That Marta is so cute.”

Dustin smiled as he pictured Marta. He then thought how unfair it was that someone as nice as Eric was alone, and so, Operation Honey Bee was set in motion. Dustin would find someone for Eric; he just wasn’t sure who yet,

**+++**

“So how are you liking Providence?” Dustin asked.

“It’s okay.”

Dustin took a bite of his sandwich, waiting for Jack to continue. He did not.

“Um, do you know lots of people in town?” he asked.

“No.”

Dustin smirked. He had heard that Jack Zimmermann, newly traded from Pittsburgh, was a “hockey robot” but he’d been around enough shy and socially awkward people to know that while there may have been some extra sprockets and gears in Jack, it wasn’t so much that he was a hockey robot as it was that he was just quiet and shy as hell. On the ice, Jack was confident and brash. Take him off the ice, and boom, the wall of silence would go up.

“We’ll make sure to get you acquainted with a bunch of people in no time, dude,” Dustin said.

“My best friend lives in Boston, so I get to see him often,” Jack said.

“Oh yeah? What’s he do?” 

Dustin knew that the best way to get someone shy to open up was to ask them about other people, and not themselves. 

“He’s a lawyer. He works for a firm that primarily fights for immigrant rights. He’s doing a lot of great work.”

“You should have him come down for a game sometime. Or your special someone.”

“Ah, there’s, euh, no one right now.”

“No one?” Guy piped in as he settled down at the table with Dustin and Jack. “A good looking guy like you? I bet people are throwing themselves at you all the time.” 

“Me? Not really,” Jack said. “There aren’t many cute, smart, people who are into a total hockey robot, history nerd, homebody. They expect NHL excitement and get… well, me.”

“Way harsh, man,” Dustin said. “You’re a total catch, Jack Zimmermann.”

Jack smiled shyly. “That’s what my mom says. Beep boop.”

Dustin laughed. Who said Zimmermann wasn’t funny?

Guy opened his book and began to read as he tucked into his lunch.

Jack’s eyes lit up. “ _Unbroken_? I’ve read that! That Louis Zamperini, he was something, eh?”

Jack then proceeded to share a million WWII facts a minute, and it was then that Dustin had a stroke of genius…

**+++**

“I’m telling you, Eric, Jack is perfect for you.”

Eric frowned as he stacked some jars of orange blossom honey in a neat little tower.

“I don’t know, Snowy. I just—okay, look... If it doesn’t work out, then it’s gonna become awkward between the two of us, and I love our little chats every time you visit.”

“But Jack’s different, he’s a non-barf-on-shoes kinda guy. He’s quiet and smart and loves sharing facts. You love sharing facts!”

“I don’t get a ‘smart’ too?” Eric asked, slightly offended.

Dustin smiled as he playfully shoved Eric.

“Hey, now! No checking, Mr. Snow! This isn’t your rink,” he chirped.

“Did I mention he’s hot? Like, super hot.”

“Oh, lord. No, you didn’t,” Eric said. He placed a tiny picture frame displaying the price next to the jars. He paused, then asked, “How hot?”

“He could be a freaking supermodel. In fact, his mom was a supermodel.”

Eric stood pensively then shook his head. 

“As much I would like to say yes, I’m gonna pass. I can’t handle another bad date. Sorry, Snowy.”

Eric smiled softly and offered Dustin a lemon honey knot.

“Fine,” he said as he took a bite. “Damn, this is good.”

**+++**

“You’re finally going to the farmers’ market?” Dustin asked.

Jack pulled on his windbreaker, getting ready to leave the stadium after practice. 

“Yeah, you keep mentioning how great it is. I figured it was time to get out and see some more of the neighborhood.”

Every time Dustin mentioned the farmers’ market, it seemed as though Jack hadn’t been paying attention. Dustin was almost ready to give up.

He quickly sidled up to Jack. “Do you like honey?”

“Uh, personal space, please? Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Do you like donuts?” 

“Sure, on cheat days.”

“YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE HONEY GUY!”

Jack took a step back. “Whoa, are you okay there, Snowy?”

Dustin grinned, knowing this was it. It was now or never, and he had to sell that shit as though his life depended on it.

“Have you ever had a donut so good, it ruined all other donuts for you? A donut so good, your body left its plane and saw you eating that donut and began to cry because _it_ wasn’t eating that donut?”

“Uh, no?” Jack said, taking another step back.

“Promise me you’ll visit Sweet Like Honey. See the honey guy and eat his donuts.”

“Sheesh, okay, Snowy. I had no idea you were so pro-donut.” 

Jack shook his head as he walked out the nook, leaving Snowy grinning at his handiwork.

“Don’t leave without seeing the honey guy. Seriously, his honey-dipped donuts are killer.” Snowy called out one more time. “Just don’t!”

“What the hell was that all about?” Guy asked who had witnessed the entire exchange.

“Just call me Cupid.”

“Okay, stupid,” Guy said as he clapped Snowy on the back and walked away.

“I said CUPID!” 

**+++**

**Jack** : So I went to see the honey guy.

 **Snowy** : Who is this? :D

 **Jack** : It’s Jack. 

**Jack** : Jack Zimmermann.

 **Snowy** : Dude! I know. I was kidding. What’s up?

 **Jack** : I guess I have a coffee date with Eric.

Snowy fist-pumped the air.

 **Snowy** : Eric?

 **Jack** : Come on, man. He told me how you’ve been trying to set us up.

 **Snowy** : Are you mad?

 **Jack** : I’m going out with him, aren’t I?

 **Jack** : So. Thanks.

 **Snowy** : Have fun, you wacky kids. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

Snowy sat on his couch and reached for the TV remote. He smiled smugly as he turned on the latest episode of _The Bachelor_.

“Just call me Cupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Unbroken: A World War II Story of Survival, Resilience and Redemption](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8664353-unbroken) by Laura Hillenbrand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/610877946599751680/sweet-like-honey).


End file.
